Once in a blue moon
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: Envy finds himself in a different timeline where he meets a very shy girl who cares for him enough to let him take the place of her best friend whom died. What happens when friction happens between them and what she thinks is a dream becomes a reality?
1. Chapter 1

Angle loved watching anime, it was her only hobby next to Sleeping and eating cookies that had candy in it. She was an only child and would always stay home after her collage classes were done for being a vet. She loved animals and it was the main thing that made her happy...that and the fact that she had a thing for certain anime characters. One of her all time favorite characters was Envy, He was totally awesome to her. He was the only guy...to her that seemed a lot like her...in a way at least that's what she though. She didn't know how else to place her love for the Homologous other than the fact that he was hot as hell. But one night while she was just watching Fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood there was a thunderstorm and it hit her house. She didn't think nothing of it until Envy came out of the T.v Screen as he was taking a blow from Roy Mustang. Once Envy was on the ground the T.V went off and She was scared to even move. She couldn't believe what just happened to her.

Envy the only guy that she liked besides Greed was in her living room...Either dead or asleep...She couldn't really tell. She then got up and she went up to him poking him with her foot. not knowing what else to do. She was a bit afraid of what might happen. He didn't look like a compassionate person in the anime, so what he would be outside of it...well that's something she never wanted to figure out. But she had a funny feeling that she was going to find out anyways. It wasn't long after that he woke up looking around at where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked rubbing his head

She jumped a bit and moved back on to the couch where she was.

"...Y-You're in a different timeline...E-Envy." She said shyly

"Oh? Is that so...Well you know my name...but I don't know yours...How is that so?" Envy asked getting up dusting himself off.

"Well its because you are from an anime show that's why...B-But my name is Angel." She said shyly

He smirked a bit. "Angel huh? Well then, Angel I guess I'm stuck here with you until I figure out a way to go back to my own world." He said crossing his arms

She smiled and nodded her head. "O-Okay...I-I have a spare bedroom if you want to sleep there?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, since I have no where else to go." He said with a grin

She blushed and got up, when she did she saw that she was just a little bit shorter than Envy. She ignored her urge to scream about how short she was compared to him. She showed him to the bed room that he was going to stay in until they could figure out a way to get him back to where ever he belongs to. The bedroom was a decent size that had a Dresser, desk and a Twin size bed in it. The bedding was Black and white that had a Ying/yang symbol on the blanket it and the pillows had the same symbol on it.

"This used to be my best friend's room before he died. But I didn't have the courage to pack up everything that was his..So this will be your room Envy." She said looking to him

He stepped into the room and looked around. "It looks like a very spacous room. So what do you do for a living?" He asked

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a veterinarian." She said confused

"Oh, so you like animals huh?" He asked as he sat on the bed

"Yeah, mainly cats." She said with a smile

"Really now? Why is that?" He asked

"Why with all the damn questions?" She asked crossing her arms

"Because if I'm going to be living with you I want to be able to work off of what you do. I can't just be a lazy ass I'm not like Sloth." He said crossing his arms.

She nodded her head. "Well I can have you be my assistant."

"That sounds fine, what time do you usually wake up?" Envy asked

"Around 8 in the morning. It gives me an hour to get myself together."

"Alright." He said before he got up and went out of the room

She followed him wondering where he was going, then she saw that he was going into the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook Angel?" Envy asked

"Yes, Are you hungry?" Angel asked

"A little bit." He said touching his stomach

She smiled a bit as she went into the fridge and looked at everything she had.

"How about I make cookies?" She suggested

"What kind?" He asked

"Chocolate chip." She said with a smile

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

She got the tub of cookie dough out and a cookie sheet out. She then scooped the cookie dough out with a spoon and he watched her every move.

"Are you stalking me or somethin' Envy?" She asked

"No, I don't know how to cook. Usually Lust or Father does the cooking. But since I'm on my own I have to start somewhere right?" He said with a smile

She nodded her head "Yeah I guess you are right. I can teach you how to do other things to if you want?"

"Yeah, That sounds good."

"You are really bored aren't you?" She asked

"No...Just I'm wondering how I got here to begin with." Envy said

"Well its sorta hard to explain." She said as she placed the cookie sheet into the oven.

"Try me Angel." He said crossing his arms

"Well, you are part of an anime called Fullmetal Achelimist: Brotherhood. You are considered one of the Villains in the Series...along with the others just like you. apparently something weird happened when I was watching you and Roy Mustang fighting and instead of you hitting something you came out of the Tv screen once lightning hit my apartment." She said looking to him as she clean her mess up

"Oh...I see so that's why I felt weird when that damn flame Alchemist hit me...that seriously hurt by the way." He said looking down

"It looked it, I don't think anyone would be able to survive something like that if they were human." She said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Well what should we do now?" He asked looking to her

"How about we wait for the cookies and I show you around. Since you are going to be here for a long while." She said with a smile

"Okay."

So she showed him all around her apartment BUT her bedroom, he didn't need to know that her bedroom was on the couch. It wasn't long until Envy got tired and he went to bed after having 4 of Angel's cookies that she made. They said goodnight and Angel went behind her couch to get her bedding and she fell asleep on the couch yet again. In the middle of the night she felt herself being picked up. She opened her eyes to see that Envy had picked her off of the couch and was placing her next to him on the bed. She blushed as she looked up to him as he smiled. He kissed the top of her head and she cuddled against him.

It wasn't long after that they both fell back to sleep, In Angels dreams she could feel something, it first hurt like hell but then she could see that it was envy on top of her...What was he doing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I forgot to place this on the first chapter T.T;;; I don't own anything. The character is my younger sisters and the anime belongs to FUNimation

All she could feel for a very long time was nothing, it was like she was totally numb it wasn't until she figured out that it wasn't a dream that she saw that nether one of them were wearing any clothing and her hands were tied above her head. He must have tied her hands while she was asleep but she was a virgin when she slept, she hadn't been with anyone because she didn't think anyone was worth her first time. But here she was underneath the one guy she fanicze's about all the time being tied up by him too. She looked up at him blushing as he smirked at her.

"So I see you are finally awake, You have no idea what you do to me just sleeping there so innocently. You should have said something to me if you slept on that damn couch all the time. But that doesn't matter now, I have this sudden urge to just be with you right here...right now." He whispered in her ear softly as his hands roamed her body.

His hands starting at her hips first then slowing going up towards her breast lightly brushing against them making her blush even more.

"You've never done anything like this before have you little one?" He asked

She shook her head and he smirked.

"So I'm the first to ever look at your body huh? Well you have a beautiful body Angel along with a beautful name, I didn't know at first if I could trust you or not but I see now that I can only trust you and you alone." He said moving his hands up to her arms to her blue bracelets that were on her arms. "You seriously like bracelets don't you Angel?"

She nodded her head. "Its sorta my hobby to collect bracelets."

"Well lets see how you do with your hands restrained with those things on your wrists." He said before he kissed her on the lips

she kissed him back as his hands went back to her hips as she felt something move inside of her. Her eyes widen as she looked up to him.

"Don't worry, the worst part of it past before you woke up... I'm sorry that I did this while you were asleep. But you are a seriously hard sleeper." He said wincing a bit

"...You mean to tell me th-" She said before she was kissed.

He shut her up as he held on to her hips as he thrust in and out of her as slowly as he could so he wouldn't hurt her. He watched her expression and it didn't look in the least bit painful, so he sped up a little bit making her moan softly as he began to get into a rhythm that he couldn't get out of. Once he saw that she was way into the pleasure he began to kiss down her body again from her jaw, to her neck, down to her breast. Making her moan loudly.

"E-Envy!" She moaned

He grinned and he then began to move in a speed that he couldn't control, but Angel seemed to like due to her screaming pleasure until she screamed higher with her back arching up into him. He smirked and he thrust himself into her in the same spot until they both came, they panted as they caught their breath's.

"...I've dreamed about something like this happening to me for way too long...And now that this actually happened to me I'm glad to have been the one to be with you Envy." She said with a grin

"I know you have, I've actually kept something from you." He said blushing

"What?" She asked confused

"...I was actually here to make your dream come true. Now when you wake up you'll feel as if everything was a dream. But believe me darlin' nothing you've experienced with me will EVER be a dream." He said before he kissed her cheek

She blushed as she hugged him tightly. "So you won't be next to me when I wake up?"

"That's the thing...I don't know. I might be here I might not. It depends on how things go while you sleep. But for now just sleep kay? I'll be here for as long as I can." He said as he undid her hand ties.

Once they were done for he was instantly cuddled with by her as she cried on him.

"I don't want to lose you Envy." She said sadly

He sighed as he patted her head. "I know. But just sleep okay?" He said looking down to her

She nodded her head as she clinged on to him.

-Extended ending-

In the morning when Angle woke up she saw that she was in her ex best friends bedroom and she looked beside her to see that Envy was still next to her but he seemed different. She woke him up only to have him pin her down and kiss her on the lips. She grinned and kissed him back.

"Be happy I'm still here my little Angel.I'm here for good but under one circumstance." He said to her

"What's that?" She asked

"You forever be mine." He whispered to her rubbing her sides

"I can more than do that for you Envy." She said with a grin


End file.
